This study will be taking samples of diagnostic peritoneal lavage fluid obtained in the evaluation of trauma patients in the Emergency Department. Samples of material that would otherwise be discarded will be used to measure cultures at different points. Patients will be victims of blunt trauma, such as motor vehicle accidents and falls, or penetrating trauma, most often stab wounds to the abdomen with evisceration.